Prior to the present invention, it is well known in the automotive brake pressure modulation systems, or so-called anti-lock brake systems, to include a solenoid valve. However, different designs are required for such solenoid valves. These designs usually depend to a large extent upon the particular application of the anti-lock brake system; for example, whether a light or a heavy duty brake system is required on the particular vehicle of such system to be used.
See, for example, European patent application EP-A-288252, which relates to a solenoid valve that is suitable for service on lightweight vehicles. European patent application EP-A-288252 corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 184,738, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,742, which was issued on Oct. 24, 1989. The teachings in the above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 184,738, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,742, are incorporated herein by reference thereto. On the other hand, for heavier weight vehicles, an increased fluid flow is normally required for effective system operation. For this purpose, it is common practice to use larger flow solenoid valves. One example of such larger flow solenoid valves is taught in European patent application EP-A-0051965, European patent application EP-2-0051965 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,053, the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference thereto. The solenoid valves taught in patent application EP-A-0051965 are pressure balanced so as to keep current values down to a reasonable and sensible level during operation of the braking system.